theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Michigan
Born sometime around 1701 when France started fortifiying his Louisiana territory. She settled into Fort Pontchartrain du Detroit (AKA: Fort Detroit). -Michigan's purpose was to help Illinois in monopolizing the fur trade and to discourage New Englanders from moving into Louisiana's territory. She was also meant to establish friendship with the native nations. -Michigan doesn't claim anyone as a sibling. She saw herself more as a helper than part of a family while with New France even though she was very fond of the others. -Michigan, like the other members of New France, got along well with most Indian Nations and invited many to come live with her. She was particularly close to Ottawa and Huron. - (1706) Michigan saw combat for the first time when the Indian Nation Miami ran to her for protection from Ottawa. After Michigan repelled Ottawa, Miami went to attack Ottawa in retalliation for the initial attack. (Apparently Ottawa first attacked because he'd heard Huron was ambushed.) - (1708) Because Ottawa and Miami couldn't get along, Miami had to move away (went to Ohio area). Not sure yet if Michigan forced Miami to leave or if Miami chose to leave. -(1712-1714, The First Fox War) When the Indian Nation of Mascouten, who had recently moved into the neighborhood, heard some of his people had been killed by Ottawa. He and the Indian Nation of Fox (AKA: Meskwaki) began to threaten both Ottawa and Michigan in retaliation. When he took some of Ottawa's people hostage, Michigan and Ottawa combined forces to attack them. Michigan asked Ottawa what he wanted to do when Fox asked for a ceasefire and Ottawa told her he wouldn't give any mercy. Fox and Mascouten were forced to flee, but Michigan and Ottawa pursued them. In 1716, they captured Fox's chief after a joint expidition which officially ended the conflict. -(1728, The Second Fox War) Fox continued to harass Michigan's settlers and lead to her violently campaigning against them. The French King apparently ordered the virtual extermination of Fox. (More details needed). Fox's population was reduced to less than 500 and he was forced to run to the Indian Nation Sauk for protection. Both of them lived together from then on (They're currently called the Sac and Fox Nation) and hated the French. This caused them to side with the British (who were the Americans at the time). Ironically, this eventually lead them to ally themselves with British North America (who used to be the French they hated) during the War of 1812 against the Americans (who used to be the British they initially allied with) <-- lol wut? I think I'm going to play it more to the tune of "We won't forgive Michigan!" -Michigan was captured by England in 1760 after Montreal fell. England's men didn't treat Michigan's friends well and looked down on the Indian Nations that lived with her, but Michigan had no power to protect them or herself. -(1763, Pontiac's Rebellion) When Ottawa discovered that the defeated France would be giving Michigan over to England he was outraged. Even though there had been a tense peace of sorts between them, he had thought it would be temporary and soon France would come back to reestablish their Franco-Native alliance. Under the leadership of Pontiac, Ottawa attacked the British troops occupying Michigan although he wasn't able to take back Fort Detroit where she was held. When he realized Illinois wouldn't be coming to aid in the seige, he was forced to give up and withdraw. He eventually realized he had to accept British authority over Michigan although he was never actually defeated. He just grew tired of fighting the British (American colonies?). -In 1774, Michigan was forced to live with Quebec. -During the Revolutionary War, Michigan's population was mostly composed of American colonists who supported independence. The British and Indian allies (not sure if this was Quebec nor any specific Indian Nations yet) attacked her settlements and managed to capture Detroit in 1776. Michigan was able to escape and continued to resist the British. In 1781, Missouri and his Spanish troops arrived to push the British out of Michigan's Fort St. Joseph. Missouri returned the fort to Michigan the next day. Even though the war ended in 1783 and Michigan was given over to America, British troops wouldn't return Detroit to her until 1796 (Jay Treaty) -In 1787, Michigan became part of the Northwest Territory. -In 1800, Michigan became part of the Indiana Territory. -In 1805, Michigan became the Michigan Territory (finally got her name! Not sure what I'm going to call her before this...) -Around the 1810s, Ottawa and many of Michigan's former friends grew to dislike the changes in her as she was further influenced by American settlers. Because of this, they sided with the British during the War of 1812. After the war, they were forced to sell their land to America and eventually were forced to relocate to Indian Reservations. (I haven't confirmed yet if this was part of the Indian Removal Act or something else) -During the War of 1812, Michigan was captured by British forces early on. (Not sure yet if this should be blamed on England or a province... The term "British" is too broad.) -Michigan began her rise to statehood around 1835, but a border dispute with Ohio over the Toledo Strip caused it to be delayed. Ohio eventually won the disputed area, but Michigan was given compensation (Control of the Upper Peninsula!) Her state motto is "If you seek a pleasant peninsula, look around you" so I guess she really likes peninsulas. -Michigan is easily forgotten or over looked even though almost everyone knows about one of her cities, Detroit. Because of this a lot of states think she's a thug so they're always a little startled by her appearance. -Michigan loves to tinker with cars and automobiles. She's an excellent mechanic. -For some reason it seems her roads are almost always under construction. -During WWI and WWII she was the 126th Infantry Regiment of the 32nd Infantry Division and fought alongside Wisconsin (128th) -Sister State with the Shiga Prefecture. They have the oldest official Sister-State relationship between a U.S. state and Japanese prefecture. (Supposedly) Category:United States